


The Daily Life of Namjin (w/ TXT)

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: Namjin YouTuber AU [3]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic Fluff, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Tease, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Twins, M/M, MOST FLUFF, Mentions of miscarriage, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Mpreg, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Social Media, YouTube, YouTuber Kim Seokjin | Jin, alpha soobin, alpha taehyun, alpha yeonjun, hopefully there will be many more to come, my first fic for txt, namjin as parents, namjoon puts up with him because that's love bitch, omega beomgyu, slight angst, this goes along with my other youtuber au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: An alternate branch of my fic The Daily Life of Seokjin where TXT are also pups.ORYouTuber Seokjin and his life with his mate Namjoon and his ten pups





	1. Five Pups and Counting (February 18, 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! As you can see from the summary, and if you've been following along with The Daily Life of Seokjin, this is the alternate branch that includes TXT! I based what each member's status is off of what we have seen so far of them, and I'll shape their personalities more throughout the fic as we learn more about them. I'm so excited to see where TXT will go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was ever doubting how fertile I am… Yoongi – 5, Hoseok – 5, Jimin & Taehyung – 3, Jungkook – 17 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is set a bit into the future compared to the original fic, as it is following the members of TXT being born into the family. Hope you enjoy! <3

The house is dark and quiet as Seokjin pushes open Hoseok’s bedroom door, camera in hand. He tiptoes over to the young alpha’s bed and gently shakes him. “Hobi, time to wake up~” Hoseok stretches and yawns, rubbing his eyes as he wakes up. Once he’s finished blinking the sleep away and his eyes have focused on his dad, Seokjin begins singings. “ _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hoseok, happy birthday to you~_ ”

Hoseok is smiling brightly by the end of the song. “Thank you, Daddy~” The now five-year-old says as he sits up in bed.

“You’re welcome, Hobi~” Seokjin says, gently stroking Hoseok’s hair. “Now get ready for school so we can have your special birthday breakfast.”

///

Jungkook is sitting on the counter, munching on some orange slices while Seokjin scrambles some eggs. “You missed birthday breakfast with Hobi this morning!” He exclaims to the toddler who has just woken up, fairly late in the morning considering it’s not even 8:00 yet. “Even Jimin and Taehyung were awake for it!”

The 17-month-old just giggles, taking another bite of his orange. “Is that orange yummy?”

“Yummy tummy!” Jungkook exclaims happily, even patting his stomach.

“I’m glad you like it, Kookie!” Seokjin says, moving the skillet off the hot burner and setting it to the side for the eggs to cool a bit. “Let’s go get in your seat now~” Jungkook happily raises his arms up for Seokjin to scoop him off the counter. The omega sets the toddler on the ground, and Jungkook immediately runs over to the table, climbing up into his booster seat himself.

As Seokjin is buckling Jungkook into his seat, the twins run into the room. “Daddy, Tae took my dinosaur again!” Jimin whines, crossing his arm as he juts out his lower lip.

“He took it from me first!” Taehyung defends himself, mimicking his brother’s pose.

“Because you’re supposed to share!” Jimin cries, not realizing the irony of his statement.

“Boys~” Both three-year olds quiet at the sound of their dad’s voice. “Jimin if you wanted to play with the dinosaur, you should have asked Taehyung nicely if he would share it with you. Taehyung, if Jimin asks to play with the dinosaur, then you need to consider letting him play with it too. You don’t _have_ to give it to him immediately if you don’t want to, but you do have to promise him that he will get a turn when you’re done.”

“Okay~” Both boys say, each of their voices giving away that they are upset that neither of them got their entire way.

“Now go play nicely while I get Jungkook fed, then we’ll read a story, okay?” The twins nod and run out of the room.

///

“Where are we going?” Jimin asks while Seokjin buckles Jungkook into his car seat.

“Daddy realized that we’re out of milk so we’re going on a quick trip to the store.” Seokjin explains, kissing Jungkook on the nose after he’s finished buckling him in, which causes the toddler’s face to scrunch up cutely in laughter.

Seokjin then climbs into the driver’s seat and speaks to the camera as he gets ready to drive. “We usually never run out of anything. I’m always really good about stocking up on stuff so that we always have enough. I’ve been so forgetful lately, though, my mind has been all over the place.”

///

“No!” Jungkook screams, pushing his plate away after Seokjin sets his lunch in front of him. “No want!”

“You haven’t eaten since breakfast, Kookie.” Seokjin says calmly, reminding him that he had not joined in on snack time with his brothers a couple of hours earlier. Jungkook starts to let out a fake cry, something the entire family has grown accustomed to since he does it anytime he doesn’t get his way, while the twins watch on as they take small bites of their lunch. “Okay, you can have your snack from earlier now, and then later when you decide you want your lunch, you can have this.”

Seokjin walks over to the fridge and pulls out the small already portioned out snack of carrots and dip he had placed in there earlier for when the toddler would decide to have his snack. Jungkook’s mood does a total 180 as Seokjin sets the small amount of food in front of him. “You’re spoiled, you know that?” Seokjin just gets a smile in response.

///

Jungkook is sitting in Seokjin’s lap and squishing his face while the omega tries to work on his laptop. “Kookie, Daddy needs to work.” Jungkook seemingly ignores him in favor of continuing to mess with his cheeks. “Why don’t you let me go put you in your crib for nap time?”

“No!” Jungkook says, quickly shaking his head.

“Are you going to sleep at any point today?” The toddler nods his head. “Don’t know how honest you’re being, but I’ll take it anyway.”

After a few more minutes of Jungkook poking and prodding at Seokjin’s face, the toddler suddenly stops. “Hungy~”

“Of course, now you’re hungry.” Seokjin says, pushing his chair back from the desk and standing up with Jungkook. He props the toddler on his hip. “Let’s go get you some lunch then.”

///

“Look at my lion!” Taehyung exclaims, holding up his playdough that somewhat resembles a lion, but not fully as he still has not mastered the art of pushing cookie cutters into playdough and removing all of the excess.

“Ooh, I love your lion!” Taehyung roars happily in response, setting it down on the table next to him before mashing up the rest of his purple playdough. “Jimin, what are you making?”

“An elephant!” Jimin exclaims as he flattens out his playdough. “Why isn’t Kookie playing with us?”

“Because Kookie decided to just now go down for his nap.” Seokjin answers, grabbing his own playdough cup so he can join in with his twin sons.

///

“Welcome home, birthday boy!” Seokjin gives Hoseok a huge hug and kiss as soon as the preschooler steps into the house. “And welcome home my beloved oldest son!” Seokjin repeats his greeting with Yoongi. “And you’re home too~” Seokjin says to Namjoon with a mock unenthusiastic tone.

“Hi, how was your day, I missed you too!” Namjoon kisses Seokjin on the cheek, one hand coming to rest on the omega’s stomach and lingering for a second, before moving towards their bedroom to change into some comfy clothes.

“Alright you two, you know the drill. Important paperwork and homework go on the dining room table, backpacks in your bedrooms, and there’s a snack waiting for you on the table.”

“What are we having?” Yoongi asks walking into the dining room while pulling his backpack off.

“Peanut butter sandwiches shaped like elephants.” Hoseok cheers while running to put his backpack up in his bedroom.

///

Namjoon has the camera in hand now, walking through the house as he speaks. “So, Seokjin and I have a little announcement for both the pups and you viewers. Seokjin is gathering the pups up in the family room before bedtime so we can tell them.” Namjoon smiles at the camera, dimples on full display, before turning it around as he steps into the room.

“Okay, we have gathered you here for a very special announcement.” Seokjin says, and the twins immediately start bouncing in excitement as they try to guess what it is.

“Are we getting a new bike?”

“Are we going on a trip?”

“Are we getting a dog?”

Seokjin chuckles at the two three-year olds. “No, no, and no…but we are getting another little pup.” Seokjin says, resting his hand on his stomach. “Daddy has a pup in his tummy again.”

“I’m getting another brother?” Yoongi asks, eyes lighting up at the new information.

Seokjin nods. “Or sister, but with our track record…” He gives Namjoon a glance behind the camera as the pups climb off the couch to come feel their dad’s stomach, Jungkook following them since he loves doing everything his brothers do.

///

Seokjin is cuddling into Namjoon’s side while the alpha holds the camera up. “Just for the record, this pup was completely unplanned like most of the others.” Namjoon says while Seokjin nuzzles into his neck, scenting him. “We thought we were done after Jungkook, but apparently not.”

“Are you not happy to have another pup with me?” Seokjin playfully whines, pressing a kiss to the skin he was just rubbing his nose against.

“Of course, I’m happy to expand our family even more.” Namjoon says, tilting his head to nudge it against Seokjin’s. “If we had the time, money, and space, I would love to have a hundred pups with you.”

Seokjin pulls back from his mate. “Okay now that’s a little excessive.” Namjoon chuckles, leaning in to press a short kiss to Seokjin’s lips. “But you are right about the space, looks like we’re going to have to rearrange some things to make sure there’s room for this pup.”

Namjoon hums in agreement. “We were talking about having Hoseok and Yoongi room together and giving Jimin Hoseok’s room when they’re older so Jimin can have some privacy when he matures. We could go ahead and do that. Then when this pup comes, if he’s an alpha he can go with Taehyung and Jungkook, and if he’s an omega he can go with Jimin.”

Seokjin pouts slightly. “But Jimin and Taehyung will be so sad to be separated. Let’s let them stay together a little longer.”

Namjoon chuckles at how adorable his mate is, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re only ten weeks right now, plus he or she will be in here with us for a while. We have plenty of time to figure this out.”

Seokjin smiles up at Namjoon, pressing a kiss to his jaw before turning back to the camera. “Well, we’re gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight, and love you all!” The couple blows kisses to the camera before shutting it off.

* * *

Five Pups and Counting (February 18, 2020)

9593 views                                                                                                     5201 likes 995 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

**The Daily Life of Namjin**

Published on Feb 19, 2020                                                                                                           SUBSCRIBED 19,520

If anyone was ever doubting how fertile I am… Yoongi – 5, Hoseok – 5, Jimin & Taehyung – 3, Jungkook – 17 months

 

1910 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	2. Baby #6: Yeonjun Kim (September 12-13, 2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we were happily celebrating Namjoon’s 26th birthday when Yeonjun decided to come early! Talk about a great birthday present. Yoongi – 6, Hoseok – 5, Jimin & Taehyung – 3, Jungkook – 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone on the last chapter called me disgusting and creepy for writing this fic, and at first I thought it was just because they assumed I would be writing mature scenes with the TXT members, which I'm not and I explained that. But no, it's just someone who hates fanfic writers and came on this site literally just to insult people and cause drama. Like, yeah, some fanfics are way out of line and the authors need to be called out, like the person who posted a fic where Hoseok rapes Beomgyu (sadly I can't call them out because they wrote it under the name "anon"). But most fanfic writers aren't like that. Most of us use fanfiction to express our affection and admiration for the groups and friendships we love. However, some people refuse to acknowledge that context plays a big role in if fanfiction is appropriate and acceptable and like to group all fanfiction together as this horrible shithole and like to put us down even though we aren't trying to force them to embrace the fanfiction world.
> 
> Anyway, moving on from that, I'm so glad that so many of you are already excited for this fic and I hope you enjoy this one as much as you do the original! <3

Seokjin creeps into his bedroom, camera in hand, where Namjoon is stretching in bed as he wakes up. “There’s the birthday boy!” Seokjin exclaims.

“What are you doing in here?” Namjoon asks, voice rough from having just woken up.

Before answering, Seokjin slowly climbs on the bed, Namjoon reaching out in the case that his pregnant mate needs help, and snuggles into the alpha. “Am I not allowed to come wish my mate a happy birthday?”

Namjoon chuckles quietly, nuzzling into Seokjin’s cheek. “I just thought you’d be busy with the pups.”

“Yoongi and Hoseok are playing a game, Jungkook is watching them, and the twins are watching a Blippy video on my phone.” Seokjin explains. “So, I snuck away to spend some quality time with you.” Namjoon gives him a small smile before pressing his lips to his.

The peace doesn’t last very long, because soon enough Jimin is running into the room for his morning snuggles and scenting with Namjoon.

///

The family is gathered around the living room, Namjoon’s parents and a few family friends included, while Namjoon opens his birthday presents. He’s currently opening Jimin’s present, a piece of paper covered in globs of paint in various colors. “I made it just for you, Dada!” Jimin says brightly, climbing into Namjoon’s lap.

“I love it so much! Thank you!” He presses a kiss to the top of Jimin’s head and adjusts him on his lap so the three-year-old can stay as he continues to open presents.

Namjoon manages to open a few more presents until something, or rather _someone_ , decides to cut into the party. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” Seokjin says, gaining everyone’s attention, “but I’m pretty sure I’m going into labor.”

///

Namjoon is in an elevator with Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. The oldest of the pups is holding a stuffed puppy dog while Namjoon speaks to the camera. “So, here we are, the day after my birthday. Our pup was born just after midnight this morning, and he is just as precious as the others are.” Namjoon is all smiles as he talks about his brand-new pup.

“When can we see him?” Taehyung asks, obviously getting impatient.

“As soon as we get off the elevator, we’re gonna go to Daddy’s room, and that’s where your brother is.”

The elevator door opens not much later and, true to Namjoon’s word, the family heads straight for Seokjin’s hospital room. Namjoon pushes open the door, revealing Seokjin sitting up in bed and cooing to the pup in his arms. “Are you ready to meet your brothers?” Seokjin asks as his family gathers around the bed, the pups all climbing up and fighting to be able to sit the closest to him. “Hey, you don’t want to wake Yeonjun up, do you?”

“He’s an alpha~” Yoongi says after taking a sniff, now old enough that his sense of smell is developed enough for him to be able to tell someone’s sub gender.

“That’s right~” Seokjin responds, glancing at Jimin who’s pouting. “Sorry, Jiminie, I know you wanted another omega.”

“Maybe next time~” Namjoon jokes, earning a small glare from Seokjin. “I’m gonna turn this off before Seokjin kills me.” Namjoon moves into the frame, holding the camera so his entire family can be seen. “Say bye!”

All of the pups wave to the camera and yell out ‘bye bye’, blowing kisses as they do so.

* * *

Baby #6: Yeonjun Kim! (September 12-13, 2020)

15,839 views                                                                                               2019 likes 1583 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

**The Daily Life of Namjin**

Published on Sep 14, 2020                                                                                                          SUBSCRIBED 19,920

So, we were happily celebrating Namjoon’s 26th birthday when Yeonjun decided to come early! Talk about a great  
birthday present. Yoongi – 6, Hoseok – 5, Jimin & Taehyung – 3, Jungkook – 2

 

1920 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	3. Jimin & Taehyung's First Day of School & a Surprise (August 16, 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are starting preschool! My pups are growing so much! And we have a little surprise… Yoongi – 7, Hoseok – 6, Jimin & Taehyung – 4, Jungkook – 2, Yeonjun – 11 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about Lee Hyun joining in on Yoongi's birthday live? Because that was precious! I love the BigHit Family <3

Namjoon sits at the breakfast table with Yoongi, Hoseok, and the twins, holding the camera up to capture all of them eating cereal. “What’s today?”

“It’s the first day of school!” Hoseok answers brightly.

“That’s right!” Namjoon responds. “And it’s Jimin and Taehyung’s first ever first day of school.” He looks down at the omega sitting right next to him and his twin brother on the other side. “Are you two excited?” Both four-year olds cheer loudly as Seokjin appear in the frame behind them.

“My pups are growing up!” Seokjin cries, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of their heads, moving to the other side to kiss Yoongi and Hoseok too. “All of you make good choices at school today, okay?”

“Okay!” Four different voices chime out.

“Good, now go put your bowls in the sink and go brush your teeth.”

Namjoon hands Seokjin the camera with a quick kiss as he goes to finish getting ready for work. Seokjin situates his grip on the camera and turns it around to show a sleepy Jungkook walking into the room while yawning and rubbing his eyes. “Wan’ some milk~”

“Is that how you ask?”

Jungkook lowers his hand and smiles up at his dad. “Pwease~”

“Yes, I will get you some milk.”

///

Jungkook is in his booster seat, munching on a peanut butter bagel, while Yeonjun sits in his highchair next to him, squishing ripped up pieces of bagel between his fingers while Seokjin finishes blending together mangos and bananas for the homemade puree that the 11-month-old loves so much. “Are you ready to eat?” He asks the infant in a high-pitched voice as he makes his way over to the table with a small bowl and baby spoon.

At the sight of his breakfast, Yeonjun immediately reaches out to take the spoon from Seokjin, but thanks to years of practice with the other five pups, Seokjin is quick to grab his little hand and hold it down while he scoops up some of the fruit puree. “Yummy, yummy~” Seokjin coos as he pushes the food into Yeonjun’s mouth.

“Mine’s yummy too!” Jungkook says, jealousy lacing through his voice as it had since Yeonjun was about four months old.

“I bet it is, Kookie!” Seokjin exclaims, looking at his second youngest son. “I love peanut butter too, and you’re eating your breakfast so well today!” Jungkook beams proudly at the praise before taking another bite of his breakfast. “Hurry up and fill your tummy, because we gotta go somewhere soon.”

///

 The camera is propped on the dashboard of the car as Seokjin drives, Jungkook seen napping in his car seat in the back. “Oh, good, he’s asleep, so now I can talk about this without having to explain certain things to him.”

Seokjin lets out a deep sigh. “Whoever said that it’s impossible to get pregnant without knotting is a total liar. For the past nine months since my OB-GYN cleared me to start having sex again, Namjoon and I have been extremely careful and make sure he never knots me, and yet what am I doing right now? Driving to the clinic to confirm that I’m pregnant _again_.”

Seokjin sighs again. “After this I’m gonna have to buy a chastity belt or something and literally lock myself up.”

///

Seokjin films the ultrasound machine as the picture appears. “It looks like you’re having twins again!”

Behind the camera, it sounds like Seokjin is choking. “Are you sure?” The technician nods and points to the two distinct fetuses on the screen. Seokjin turns the camera around to face him. “If Jungkook and Yeonjun weren’t here, you would be hearing a lot of colorful words right now.”

Jungkook giggles off camera, having found that statement funny. “When Namjoon gets home, I’m castrating him.”

“Daddy, what’s cassatwaiting?” Jungkook asks innocently.

“Something that you will learn about when you’re older, Kookie.”

///

“Did you have a good day at school?” Seokjin asks brightly as his oldest pups step into the house.

“It was so fun!” Jimin exclaims, bouncing into the house. Taehyung agrees with his twin.

“I’m so glad you like school!” Seokjin exclaims. “Why don’t you go Jungkookie for snack time while I go talk to Dada?”

Namjoon looks like a deer caught in headlights as Seokjin pulls him into their bedroom. “Should I be scared?”

“That depends~” Seokjin says, setting the camera down as Namjoon sits on the bed. He joins his mate and hands him the printed-out pictures from his appointment earlier. “Surprise~” He says with barely any enthusiasm.

Namjoon looks at the pictures before looking at the omega in shock. “You’re pregnant again?”

“With twins!” Seokjin says with mock glee. “Doesn’t that sound so fun?!”

Namjoon wraps his arms around Seokjin and presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry, baby~”

Seokjin waves off his apology. “It’s not like we did it on purpose. We just have some planning and rearranging to do now.” Namjoon nods in agreement. “I think it’s time we finally put Hoseok in Yoongi’s room, move Jimin to Hoseok’s room, and then we can put Yeonjun in with Jungkook and Taehyung.”

“Whatever you want~” Namjoon says, kissing Seokjin’s cheek again.

“I think I’m gonna end today’s vlog here.” Seokjin says after pulling out of Namjoon’s embrace. “See you guys tomorrow~” The couple blows kisses to the camera before Seokjin stands up to turn it off.

* * *

Jimin & Taehyung’s First Day of School & a Surprise (August 16, 2021)

34,031 views                                                                                              20,193 likes 403 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

**The Daily Life of Namjin**

Published on Aug 17, 2021                                                                                                         SUBSCRIBED 29,920

The twins are starting preschool! My pups are growing so much! And we have a little surprise… Yoongi – 7, Hoseok  
– 6, Jimin & Taehyung – 4, Jungkook – 2, Yeonjun – 11 months

 

20,193 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	4. Little update (December 6, 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little explanation as to why we’ve been MIA these past couple of days. Yoongi – 7, Hoseok – 6, Jimin & Taehyung – 5, Jungkook – 3, Yeonjun – 14 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few things have happened since I last updated this fic
> 
> TXT had their first win on a music show!! Yay, so proud of our boys!!
> 
> BTS are gonna be on SNL!!!!
> 
> Lori Loughlin (Aunt Becky from Full House, aka the show that defined my childhood) was arrested for paying someone to take her daughter's SAT so she would get into college and is now facing three and a half years in prison.
> 
> My best friend informed me today that someone was found dead at her college campus, and now I'm lowkey worried it's the start of a serial killer and I'm tempted to convince her boyfriend to kidnap her and hide her away in his cabin until this gets solved.
> 
> My three year old nephew cut himself on a box cutter today because my poppa wasn't paying attention and left tools laying out where he could reach -_- thankfully he's okay and it was just a little nick
> 
> Anyway, let's get started on this chapter! <3

Seokjin is lying in bed as he speaks to the camera. “A lot of people are worried since we haven’t been active in a few days, especially since we were hyping up my 29th birthday so much. So, here’s just a very quick video explaining what happened.”

“So, a little before midnight on my birthday, I was working on editing the vlog of my birthday when I started having some stomach pains. As the last time I had twins involved so many complications, we called Namjoon’s mom to come stay with the boys and he took me straight to the hospital, where it was confirmed that I was starting to go into premature labor. Thankfully I wasn’t too far along and wasn’t very dilated, so they were able to slow it down enough that it’s practically stopped now. I have a contraction like maybe once every few hours, but those aren’t too bad.”

“They sent me home after a day in the hospital and now, because I am at an extremely high risk of going into labor anytime now, I am on bedrest until I deliver. I’m only allowed to get up to use the bathroom, I can walk around the house for only half an hour, I can sit at my desk to work for an hour if I get too restless laying in bed, and I can get up to take a quick shower. But other than that, I have to stay in bed. And even the things I’m allowed to do, Namjoon is over the top with making sure I’m okay.” The omega rolls his eyes.

“Like, he won’t let me shower alone, he stands in the bathroom with me until I’m ready to get out then he insists on drying me off and dressing me himself.” Seokjin sighs. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s really sweet and a part of me does love him even more for it, but it’s just so annoying and overbearing sometimes.” Seokjin looks over as the bedroom door creaks open. “Yes, I am complaining about you right now~” He says as Namjoon sits on the bed with him, carrying a tray of food for him.

“I’m just here to give you your lunch and then I’ll be gone.” The alpha says.

“You mean you’ll be gone after you watch me eat and make sure I don’t choke on anything, and then will probably come up with some bullshit excuse to keep babying me until Jungkook and Yeonjun wake up from their nap.” Seokjin says, Namjoon visibly holding in laughter. “You know what else he’s doing?” Seokjin asks rhetorically after handing Namjoon the camera so he can eat his soup. “He’s gone ahead and put in for paternity leave!”

“Someone needs to be here to take care of you and the pups!” Namjoon defends himself. “And if my mom were the one, you would be up and chasing Jungkook around instead of resting like you’re supposed to be.”

Seokjin grumbles his response, knowing that his mate is right. “So, our vlogs from now on will be mainly filmed by Namjoon as he will be the primary caregiver to our pups until the end of March, hopefully how long these two will stay in here since that’s when they’re due.” Seokjin pats his stomach lightly as he says that. “And I believe that concludes this little update. See y’all!” He blows a quick kiss to the camera before hungrily digging into his soup, leaving Namjoon to turn the camera off while chuckling.

* * *

Little update (December 6, 2021)  
23,931 views                                                                                                 3201 likes 923 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin**  
Published on Dec 7, 2021                                                                                                           SUBSCRIBED 31,320

Just a little explanation as to why we’ve been MIA these past couple of days. Yoongi – 7, Hoseok – 6, Jimin &  
Taehyung – 5, Jungkook – 3, Yeonjun – 14 months

 

19,242 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	5. Meet Soobin & Beomgyu! (March 14, 2022)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin and Beomgyu Kim were born just before midnight on March 13, 2022! We’ve gained yet another alpha and, to Jimin’s happiness, a new omega! Yoongi – 8, Hoseok – 7, Jimin & Taehyung – 5, Jungkook – 3, Yeonjun – 18 months, Soobin & Beomgyu – newborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this a mattress commercial came on and the dude was like "Have you ever find yourself thinking you would do ANYTHING to get a good night's sleep, even PRAY?" And I just died laughing at that
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!! They finally got another omega pup!!

Namjoon smiles at the camera. “Good morning slash afternoon slash evening everyone! Today is a beautiful day!”

“If you wake them up, I swear to God-“ Namjoon’s smile just widens at his mate’s voice.

“Last night Seokjin gave birth to Soobin and Beomgyu~” Namjoon announces. “They are both beautiful and healthy, and Seokjin is doing great too.”

“Let them see my beautiful face!” Namjoon playfully rolls his eyes before climbing onto the hospital bed with the omega so he can film the both of them. As usual, Seokjin’s chest is covered to where only his shoulders area showing, and the lumps indicate that both pups are sleeping on his chest under the blanket. “Hello, everyone! We’ll reveal the pups later, but like always, we want the boys to meet them first.”

“Which should be soon~” Namjoon adds on. “My mom texted a few minutes ago and said she was getting Jungkook and Yeonjun ready so they could go pick Yoongi, Hoseok, and the twins up from school, then they’ll be over here.”

“Maybe I can fit in a quick nursing session before they get here.”

///

Namjoon is now out in the hallway with his older pups. “Are you guys ready to meet your new brothers?”

All of the pups voice how excited they are, except for Yeonjun who nods while holding tightly onto Jungkook’s hand, as he is most attached to him out of all of his brothers. “Okay, before we go in, Jimin~” The five-year-old omega looks up in confusion. “You’ll be very happy to know that you now have a little omega brother.” Jimin’s eyes light up almost immediately in excitement as he bounces to the door to open it, not wanting to wait another second to see his new omega brother.

Seokjin is sitting up in the hospital bed with both newborn pups in his arms, obviously waiting for his family to enter. “Hi, my puppies!” Seokjin greets them, his voice at a lower volume so as not to disturb the snoozing pups. “Come meet Soobin and Beomgyu!”

The pups struggle to all fit on the bed with Seokjin, Yoongi and Hoseok opting to stay standing next to their dad after helping their little brothers climb up instead. Seokjin introduces the pups before letting them hold the newborns, Jimin immediately claiming Beomgyu as ‘his’ pup. They soon end the vlog to have private family time before leaving the hospital to go home, every member of the family except for the two newest ones blowing a kiss to the camera.

* * *

Meet Soobin & Beomgyu! (March 14, 2022)  
20,331 views                                                                                                 6201 likes 920 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin**  
Published on Mar 15, 2022                                                                                                         SUBSCRIBED 35,316

Soobin and Beomgyu Kim were born just before midnight on March 13, 2022! We’ve gained yet another alpha and,  
to Jimin’s happiness, a new omega! Yoongi – 8, Hoseok – 7, Jimin & Taehyung – 5, Jungkook – 3, Yeonjun – 18  
months, Soobin & Beomgyu – newborn

 

20,192 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	6. Surprise! (February 5, 2023)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a little surprise for everyone… Yoongi – 8, Hoseok – 7, Jimin & Taehyung – 6, Jungkook – 4, Yeonjun – 2, Soobin & Beomgyu – 10 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For background:
> 
> When an omega gets pregnant, the omega does not have any heats until after their milk dries up, which happens sooner for omegas who don't breastfeed and later for those who do. Alphas also do not get ruts for the duration of their mate's pregnancy, but their ruts start to come back after the pup is born in the form of mini ruts that only last 24-48 hours every so often, then getting a full rut after the omega gets its first heat after having the pup.
> 
> Namjoon's first mini rut came right when Seokjin was cleared to have sex again, and since Namjoon's alpha instincts were in more control than he was, and since Seokjin's inner omega wolf also came out, they neglected to be as careful as they'd planned to be beforehand, and he ended up pregnant again. However, he lost the pup at around 10 weeks, just a couple of weeks after finding out he was pregnant. Which is where the tag comes in.
> 
> Seokjin mentions the miscarriage quite a bit in this vlog, which is why I gave this little background info.
> 
> Hope you enjoy even though it's kind of sad!

Seokjin is in his car when the vlog starts. “Hey, everyone~” He takes a deep breath. “If you are watching this video, then that means the appointment I’m on my way to goes well. If you aren’t…well then you won’t even know, and a different vlog will go up.”

The omega takes another deep breath. “So, as you all should remember, I had a miscarriage about nine months ago, and it was a very hard time for me and Namjoon, and even the pups. We’re still learning how to cope with the loss, but overall we are all doing better.”

“Sorry, if this gets too TMI for y’all, but after losing my pup, I just couldn’t have sex with Namjoon for a long time. And before anyone starts trying to make any assumptions about my mate, he was very understanding and patient with me. Well, a few months ago, I decided I was ready for sex again, and it was only a few weeks after that that I ended up with another positive pregnancy test.”

“Now, you know me and Namjoon, we usually don’t hesitate to tell people as soon as we find out, but after last time, we decided to wait until the 12-week appointment to share, as that is what’s considered ‘safe’. And that’s where I’m going right now, to meet Namjoon for my 12-week appointment.”

Seokjin gives a very small, somewhat sad smile to the camera. “Wish us luck~”

///

Namjoon holds the camera in one hand, Seokjin’s hand in the other while they wait with bated breath for the image to appear on the ultrasound machine. “Well, it looks like we missed something last time…there are two pups in there?”

“And they are okay, right?” Seokjin doesn’t even comment on having another set of twins, too focused on making sure the pups’ hearts are still beating. As an answer, the technician presses the button that turns on the heartrate monitor, and two fast heartbeats suddenly fill the room. Seokjin looks over at his mate with tears glistening in his eyes. “They’re okay~” He whispers, squeezing the alpha’s hand.

“They are~” Namjoon responds, squeezing back.

“But I am getting my tubes tied after these two, because I am not going through this again.”

“Of course, baby~”

///

That evening after dinner, the couple has gathered their pups into the family room for an announcement. Yoongi is holding Beomgyu on his lap (much to Jimin’s disappointment) while Hoseok holds Soobin, all of the pups looking up at their parents expectantly. Seokjin tells them that he has two puppies in his belly again. Jungkook and Yeonjun, as they are too young to fully comprehend what had happened with the last pregnancy, both show excitement immediately while the older pups are more hesitant.

“These two are gonna stay, right?” Yoongi asks with a slight pout.

Seokjin looks over at Namjoon, who answers his oldest pup. “Well, to be honest, we cannot tell you for sure, but the doctor did say that they are healthy and doing well, so yeah, the chances are good.”

Seokjin sits with his pups on the couch, trying his best to hold all of them. “Daddy’s gonna be very careful this time and do everything he can to keep these pups with us, okay?” That assurance settled the pups enough that they soon started to become as excited as their younger brothers.

“Will these two be omegas?” Jimin asks, moving closer to Yoongi so he can hold Beomgyu’s hand. “We need more to play with!”

“You have lots of brothers to play with, Jimin!”

“Not _omega_ brothers!”

Seokjin chuckles and ruffles Jimin’s hair, promising him that they’ll talk about it later before turning to the camera to give their typical goodbye. Namjoon moves into the camera’s frame just in time for the family to blow kisses to the camera.

* * *

Surprise! (February 5, 2023)  
43,231 views                                                                                                 9201 likes 943 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin**  
Published on Feb 6, 2023                                                                                                            SUBSCRIBED 38,319

We have a little surprise for everyone… Yoongi – 8, Hoseok – 7, Jimin & Taehyung – 6, Jungkook – 4, Yeonjun – 2,  
Soobin & Beomgyu – 10 months

 

20,194 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	7. Meet Taehyun & Kai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun and Kai Kim were born on August 14, 2023. We are very excited to introduce you to them and we’re glad that our family is /finally/ complete! Yoongi – 9, Hoseok – 8, Jimin & Taehyung – 6, Jungkook – 4, Yeonjun – 2, Soobin & Beomgyu – 17 months, Taehyun & Kai – 1 day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since Taehyung and Taehyun's names are so similar, I've spent a long time thinking about how to explain why Namjoon and Seokjin would name two of their kids with such similar names. So the backstory that I came up with is this:
> 
> To name the pups, Namjoon and Seokjin decided to employee their older pups by letting them put their suggestions in a hat and draw them. Taehyung really wanted to name one of the pups after himself, so he submitted Taehyun and that was one of the names they drew. Since Seokjin and Namjoon had promised the pups that they would go with whatever name they pulled out, they went ahead with Taehyun as a name lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Namjoon is shirtless, sitting up in bed in his and Seokjin’s dimly lit bedroom, as the vlog starts. “Good morning, everyone. I know you are all expecting are annual first day of school vlog, especially since Jungkook started preschool, but we have something very different and very special for today.” Namjoon then adjusts the camera to show Seokjin smiling down at two very tiny pups lying on his chest. “Say hi to Taehyun and Kai~” He whispers excitedly, resting his free hand across the newborn pups’ backs. “Only 24 hours old~”

“Our newest and final members of our family.” Seokjin coos, smile widening as Kai nuzzles into his chest more. “They almost had different birthdays.” Seokjin informs the camera. “Taehyun was born the second the clock changed to midnight. If he’d come out even five seconds sooner, he and Kai would have a different birthday.”

“Can you picture what that would have been like?” Namjoon asks, chuckling at Seokjin’s facial expression.

“I don’t even want to think about that.” Seokjin shakes his head as if trying to rid himself of that image. “Anyway, Taehyun was born at midnight yesterday, Kai ten minutes later, and because for once there was absolutely nothing wrong with them, we were discharged yesterday afternoon and got to come home. The pups were so excited when they got home from school and saw their new brothers.”

“And since we know everyone is going to be asking in the comments,” Namjoon chimes in, moving so he’s in the frame with his mate and pups. “Yes, Jimin did get another omega brother like he wanted. Taehyun is an alpha and Kai is an omega.”

“We’re still vastly outnumbered.” Seokjin comments teasingly.

“Hey, I did offer to give you some more omegas…” Namjoon teases right back, earning Seokjin’s signature ‘you’re not getting me pregnant again’ glare.

“That’s not going to happen, because the next time we have sex, my tubes will be tied, and I will no longer be able to have pups.”

Namjoon shrugs. “Alright, but you can’t really complain about there not being enough omegas in this family.”

Seokjin just rolls his eyes playfully. “We should probably end this now. We have to be up in a few hours to start getting the pups ready for school, and we need to get as much sleep as we possibly can between now and then.” Namjoon nods in agreement and the two bid their viewers goodnight, blowing a kiss each to finish off the vlog.

* * *

Meet Taehyun & Kai!  
11,233 views                                                                                                 2020 likes 191 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin**  
Published on Aug 15, 2023                                                                                                         SUBSCRIBED 39,243

Taehyun and Kai Kim were born on August 14, 2023. We are very excited to introduce you to them and we’re glad  
that our family is /finally/ complete! Yoongi – 9, Hoseok – 8, Jimin & Taehyung – 6, Jungkook – 4, Yeonjun – 2,  
Soobin & Beomgyu – 17 months, Taehyun & Kai – 1 day

 

20,2019 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	8. April Fool's Day! (April 1, 2024)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of April Fool’s returns!! No one is safe *insert evil laugh here* Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 7 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized that I put the wrong birthday on the last chapter *facepalm* it's supposed to be August not March. I've already gone back and changed it though, and now I'm just mentally berating myself for being an idiot lol
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this fun little update of Seokjin being evil and pranking everyone!

“Joonie~” Seokjin gently shakes his mate awake, keeping the camera trained on him as he begins to stir. “Wake up, Joonie!”

Namjoon groans, stretching a bit without opening his eyes. “Did I sleep through my alarm?”

“No~”

The alpha groans again. “Then why are you waking me up?”

“Because I have something important to tell you!” Seokjin says, waiting for Namjoon’s hum of acknowledgement before stating his very important announcement. “I’m pregnant~”

Namjoon’s eyes shoot open, only fear shining in his gaze as he looks at his mate. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Why would I joke about something like being pregnant?” Namjoon groans, rubbing his face out of stress. Seokjin lets Namjoon suffer for nearly a minute longer before saying, “Actually I really am just kidding. April Fool’s!”

Namjoon glares at Seokjin while the omega laughs. “Sometimes I really dislike you.”

“But you always love me!” Namjoon grumbles in agreement as Seokjin leans over to finally give him a good morning kiss.

///

Seokjin sets the camera up on the counter in the kitchen. “As you all know, I love April Fool’s Day, it is one of my favorite holidays, and I love pranking each of the pups individually. Thankfully Taehyun and Kai like sleeping in a bit in the mornings, so I have plenty of time to prepare without any of the pups catching me. Starting with Yoongi!”

The omega holds up his ten-year-old son’s grey lunchbox. “I will be making him a very special lunch today.” Seokjin sets the box down and holds up a bag of potato chips. “These are Yoongi’s favorite chips nowadays, but that’s not what he’s getting in his lunch today!” Seokjin very carefully opens the bag of chips from the bottom before pouring the chips into a bowl. “I’ll snack on those later.” He then brings out a Ziploc bag. “I hope Yoongi likes carrot chips.” After filling the bag with the bright orange food, he carefully tapes the bottom of the bag together to make it seem like it hasn’t been opened at all.

 After that, he wraps Yoongi’s juice box in aluminum foil and draws a silly face on it, then moves on to the 4th grader’s sandwich. He makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, using a hot dog bun for the bread, then puts a couple of gummy worms inside to make it look like worms have infested his son’s lunch. “And there we have it!” He puts all of the items in Yoongi’s lunchbox and sets it on the dining room table, where he always puts Yoongi, Hoseok, and the twins’ lunchboxes for them to grab on their way out of the house each morning.

///

“Hoseok’s in the bathroom, so now is the perfect opportunity to do his prank.” Seokjin whispers as he steps into his oldest sons’ shared bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Yoongi asks from his bed.

“Nothing~” Seokjin sings as he moves to where Hoseok’s outfit for the day is resting. “You should be getting ready for school.”

Yoongi sighs dramatically. “I’m waiting to go to the bathroom!” He exclaims while Seokjin picks up his nine-year-old son’s converse and ties the laces together. “You’re really mean sometimes.” Yoongi states after realizing what his dad’s doing.

“But I’m also the greatest dad in the world!” Seokjin walks over and presses a kiss to the top of Yoongi’s head before pushing him to stand up. “You can go use our bathroom, your dad should be out of the shower by now.”

///

Jimin and Taehyung bounce into the kitchen, extremely energetic considering it’s early Monday morning. “I’m hungry!” Taehyung exclaims as he and Jimin sit at their normal spots.

“I guess it’s a good thing I already have your cereal waiting for you.” Seokjin responds, referring to the bowls of the seven-year olds’ favorite cereal already sitting on the table.

“Thank you, Daddy!” Jimin exclaims, Taehyung following suit as they both grab their spoons only to realize they can’t pick them up. “Hey, it’s stuck!” Jimin yells, tugging harder at his utensil.

Taehyung opts to poke at his cereal, glaring at his dad afterwards. “It’s an ice cube!” Jimin pouts at the realization while Seokjin fails to hold back laughter over his prank.

“April Fool’s! I froze your cereal!” Seokjin laughs some more as the two first graders continue to look at him with pouts and glares. When he finally calms down, he takes away the frozen bowls of cereal and replaces them with two fresh bowls that the boys can easily eat.

///

Jungkook giggles while Seokjin helps him get dressed for preschool, looking around his room at Seokjin’s handiwork. While the pups were sleeping, Seokjin had snuck into the room Jungkook and Taehyung shared and rearranged all of their toys in funny positions. Jungkook’s favorite was how Seokjin had tied one of his many Iron Man figurines to the ceiling fan so he was ‘flying’ around the room. “Look at Iron Man!” Jungkook points up at the ceiling for the tenth time that morning.

///

Kai is nursing after having finally woken, Taehyun is doing tummy time on a blanket on the floor of the family room, and Soobin and Beomgyu are playing with their blocks when Yeonjun finally trails into the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Good morning, Yeonjun!” Seokjin greets brightly, trying to hold back laughter at the drawings littering the three-year old’s arms. Seokjin had decided to give the young alpha a tattoo job while he was sleeping, which is why his arms are now covered in many doodles of RJ, an alpaca character Seokjin had created back when he was in middle school and would doodle whenever he got bored during class.

When Yeonjun finally notices the drawings, he freaks out, trying to figure out where they came from. He rubs at his arms, trying to get the marker to come off. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s just marker. We can wash it off as soon as Kai’s done eating.” Seokjin promises the pup, who soon calms down as he cuddles into his dad’s side, still not fully awake.

///

Soobin and Beomgyu are sitting in their booster seats at the table after Seokjin puts Taehyun and Kai down for a nap, Yeonjun standing a few feet away with his chosen book for Seokjin to read to him as he’s not yet ready for snack time. “We have a very special snack today!” Seokjin announces as he brings the food over to the pups. “Cake pops!”

Yeonjun’s eyes widen and he drops his book. “I want one!” Seokjin giggles at how quickly the three-year-old has changed his mind about wanting a snack.

Seokjin hands each of them a chocolate covered treat, obviously trying to hold back laughter as they take a bite. The laughter comes out when all three pups spit out the snack, revealing that it’s actually chocolate covered Brussel sprouts instead of cake pops. “April Fool’s!” Beomgyu starts to sniffle a bit, signifying that he’s about to cry over the prank. “I’ll go get you your real snack now.” Seokjin says, ruffling the young omega’s hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead to calm him down enough that he won’t burst into tears before Seokjin can bring them their real snack of carrots and dip.

“That’s it for the pranks today!” Seokjin exclaims. “So, I’m gonna go ahead and end the video here. Sorry for anyone who wanted to see me get pranked, but this is still technically _my_ channel so I can easily edit out anything I don’t want.” Seokjin gives the camera an evil smile. “Hope everyone had a great April Fool’s Day!” Seokjin blows a kiss to the camera before turning it off.

* * *

April Fool’s Day! (April 1, 2024)  
20,191 views                                                                                                 1124 likes 220 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin**  
Published on Apr 2, 2024                                                                                                            SUBSCRIBED 58,111

The King of April Fool’s returns!! No one is safe *insert evil laugh here* Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung  
– 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 7 months

 

4422 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your favorite prank?


	9. Kai's first steps! (April 5, 2024)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai took his first steps today!! My pup is growing up!! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 7 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one week until my boyfriend's flying in to visit!! I can't wait!!
> 
> Now enjoy this cute little update!! <3

“Y’all woke up too early this morning.” Seokjin says to the two pups currently nursing. “I’m supposed to be getting your older brothers up for school, but I can’t because you decided to wake up an hour earlier than normal.” After a few seconds of silence, Seokjin calls out for his mate. “Joonie!”

The alpha’s response is faint, as is the sound of water running from his presumed shower. “Yeah?”

“Kai and Taehyun are taking their time eating! You might have to hurry up so you can get the boys up and around!” Namjoon calls back in acknowledgement and Seokjin looks back down at his blanket covered chest. “But if you could hurry up and fill your tummies, that would be great.”

///

Seokjin is in the family room with his five youngest pups. He films as Kai uses the couch to pull himself up to a standing position. “Look at you go, Kai!” Gripping onto the furniture, the 7-month-old then takes a few steps before promptly falling back onto his bottom. Seokjin shrieks in delight over his youngest pup taking his first steps and drops the camera so he can scoop the omega into his arms. “We’ll have to show that to Dada when he gets home!”

“Yay, Kai!” Soobin cheers while clapping as Yeonjun walks over to the dropped camera and promptly picks it up, holding it much too close to his face.

“Let me have that back now~” Seokjin coos, taking the camera from the three-year-old. He then promptly pulls Yeonjun into his lap and tickles him with his free hand. “Are you ready to go to the library for story time?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, go potty while I change Taehyun and Kai’s diapers and then we can go.”

///

Seokjin is sitting on the floor off to the side while Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Soobin sit amongst a group of toddlers and young children as the librarian reads _Oh Say Can You Seed?_ Taehyun and Kai crawl around on the floor in front of Seokjin, Kai occasionally pulling himself up to stand, using Seokjin’s arm for balance, and attempts to poke at the lens of the camera. Over where the children are being read to, Beomgyu is the loudest of all of them, all of his reactions to the book seeming over the top, but Seokjin mumbles about how proud he is that all of his omega pups are taking after him.

After story time is over, the librarian gives each of the children a small pot of soil which has a seed already in it so they may grow their own plant at home. As soon as the family returns home, Seokjin helps his pups water their plants then sets them in the windowsills of their rooms (Yeonjun and Soobin share what used to be their playroom while Beomgyu has already moved into Jimin’s room).

///

After Namjoon and the other pups are home from work and school, Namjoon sits on the floor of the family room, cheering Kai on as he once again pulls himself up against the couch and takes a few steps. “You’re such a big boy!” Namjoon says as he brings Kai in for congratulatory cuddles, kissing him on the cheek before setting him back down. The omega pup immediately crawls away towards a pile of his toys while Namjoon picks up his alpha twin. “Are you gonna do it too?” He holds Taehyun’s hands as the 7-month-old becomes stable in his standing position. The pup then moves his leg like he’s going to take a step, but then changes his mind and tugs out of his dad’s grip so he can sit down. “That’s okay, you can try again some other time.” Namjoon smiles proudly at his sons as Taehyun crawls off to join Kai.

Seokjin then gathers all of the pups, holding the camera out so their large family can all fit in the frame. “Tell everyone bye!”

“Bye~” A multitude of voices call out, followed by hand kisses of all different varieties.

* * *

Kai’s first steps! (April 5, 2024)  
13,546 views                                                                                                 2019 likes 135 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin**  
Published on Apr 6, 2024                                                                                                            SUBSCRIBED 58,127

Kai took his first steps today!! My pup is growing up!! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5,  
Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 7 months

 

6201 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	10. Jungkook's Spring Ball (April 25, 2024)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the preschool’s annual spring ball! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 8 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those TXT and BTS interactions on M Countdown and Music Bank though...talk about precious ^-^

Namjoon is holding the camera, showing himself in a suit with Kai on his lap. Yoongi is seen in the background holding Taehyun. “Hello, everyone. We are at Jungkook’s Spring Ball!” He flips the camera around to show where Seokjin is dancing with the preschooler along with other parents and small children. “Aren’t they cute?”

He turns the camera back around to show Kai now looking up at him, reaching a hand up as if he wants to poke the alpha’s face. “You wanna go dance next, Kai?”

“No, I want to!” Jimin suddenly appears, the seven-year-old omega pouting at the thought of not getting to dance with his dad.

Namjoon hides a chuckle. “Okay, I’ll dance with you first, and then I’ll dance with Kai, and then with whoever else wants to dance with me.” Namjoon turns his head to look at his oldest son. “Yoongi, you wanna dance?”

“No~” The 10-year-old doesn’t bother to elaborate more on his response, feeling the one word sufficed.

“Okay, just making sure.” The alpha looks back down at Jimin. “Let’s wait for Daddy to finish dancing with Jungkook, then you and I can go.”

Seokjin and Jungkook come over a few seconds later, the omega relieving his mate of the camera so he could take their son out to the dance floor. After settling in the chair with Kai on his lap, he turns the camera around to capture the moment between Jimin and Namjoon. Jimin was by far the oldest child on the dance floor, as most of the preschoolers’ older siblings weren’t interested in dancing, but the omega obviously didn’t care based on the giggles coming out of him as Namjoon twirls him around. After filming them for a little bit, Seokjin decides that it’s time to end the video for the day, so he gives the camera a quick goodbye, blows a kiss, and turns it off.

* * *

Jungkook’s Spring Ball (April 25, 2024)  
15,344 views                                                                                                 2620 likes 195 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin**  
Published on Apr 26, 2024                                                                                                         SUBSCRIBED 58,827

Time for the preschool’s annual spring ball! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun  
– 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 8 months

 

4262 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	11. This heat wave is killing me! (May 17, 2024)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is still way too hot for this time of year, but here is a cute video of the pups playing in sand! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 9 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TXT going to see BTS' concert and then them taking a photo together was the cutest thing, I love a family

Seokjin films Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu playing outside while Taehyun and Kai take a nap inside, and while waiting for Namjoon and their older brothers to return home. He has the baby monitor sitting next to him outside the sandbox the pups are currently digging through.

“Can you tell our viewers what you’re doing?”

“We’re digging for seashells!” Yeonjun exclaims, squealing in delight as he finds one.

Seokjin giggles at how cute his pup is. “I hid the seashells we collected on our trip to Florida a few years ago in the sandbox so they can look for them.” As Seokjin is explaining, Soobin stands up and toddles over to where Seokjin is sitting. “Can I help you?”

“Sicle!”

“Sicle what?”

“Pwease!” Soobin asks cutely, clasping his hands behind his back. Seokjin produces a partially melted popsicle that has obviously already been enjoyed somewhat. He helps Soobin get a small bite of it, and once the toddler is satisfied, he plops back down in the sand to continue digging with his brothers.

Seokjin sighs dramatically a few minutes later. “It is much too hot for May!” The omega complains as voices come from off camera.

“I wanna dig too!” Jungkook yells as he comes barreling into the view of the camera. Not much later, Taehyung and Jimin are also in the sandbox, helping their younger brothers dig through the sand.

“Is it summer yet?” Yoongi asks, sitting next to Seokjin.

Namjoon joins them with Hoseok. “Not quite yet, although I wish it was.” Namjoon answers before greeting Seokjin with a kiss.

Seokjin then announces he’s going to go check on Taehyun and Kai before blowing a kiss to the camera, the rest of his family quickly following suit before he turns it off.

* * *

This heat wave is killing me! (May 17, 2024)  
33,551 views                                                                                                 8201 likes 933 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin**  
Published on May 18, 2024                                                                                                         SUBSCRIBED 58,937

It is still way too hot for this time of year, but here is a cute video of the pups playing in sand! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok  
– 9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 9 months

 

5182 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	12. Kim Family Summer 2024 Day 14: Strawberry Smoothies (June 6, 2024)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we’re making smoothies with the strawberries we picked yesterday! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 9 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a job!!! I start work in a week and a half and I can't wait!!!
> 
> Now please enjoy this small update!!

The camera is sitting on a tripod in the corner of the kitchen, the entire family, except for Namjoon is standing in the frame. Seokjin is holding Kai while Yoongi holds Taehyun. “Welcome to Day 14 of the Kim Family Summer 2024!” Seokjin announces. “We are officially two weeks into summer vacation! Namjoon is at a professional development workshop today, so he is not here for today’s activity, but that’s okay because he’ll still be able to enjoy it with us.”

“I hungy!” Soobin whines, the two-year-old alpha pouting.

“We’re about to get a snack, Soobinnie!” The omega assures the toddler. “As you remember from yesterday’s vlog, we went to a berry farm and picked our own strawberries. Well, today we are going to make smoothies with our fresh strawberries! And by we, I mean the pups are while I supervise and keep Taehyun and Kai entertained.”

The video cuts to the pups all standing in a bunch at the end of the counter where the blender is, the younger pups standing on stepstools, while Seokjin stands next to them with a nine-month-old propped on each hip. He guides the pups through the recipe. First, Yoongi throws the strawberries in the blender. Then Hoseok follows by adding in the yogurt. Jimin and Taehyung add in some lemon juice together. After that, Jungkook adds in some honey. Then Yeonjun gets to pour in some ice cubes, the three-year-old clapping in delight afterwards.

“Okay, we can add in one more fruit. Do you want bananas or blueberries?” All eight of the pups yell out that they want bananas. “Beomgyu, Soobin, you wanna add in the bananas?” The second youngest set of twins nod their heads excitedly and Seokjin asks Yoongi to get a banana and slice it up, as his hands are full of pups. The ten-year-old does as asked, then assists his younger brothers in adding the yellow fruit to the blender. After blending it up, Seokjin asks Yoongi to put the blender in the fridge to save the smoothies for when their other dad gets home, which should only take a few more minutes.

///

“So, we were gonna enjoy these smoothies outside in the sun when Joonie got home…” Seokjin starts, walking through the house. “But Mother Nature decided she didn’t like that idea.” He turns the camera to show out a window where it is currently pouring down rain outside. “So instead we’re gonna have a special family movie time while we enjoy our smoothies.”

He enters the family room where Namjoon and the pups are gathered around. Namjoon on the couch with Kai and Taehyun in his lap, Jimin curled up against his side, while the other seven pups are lying in various positions on the floor. “Tell our viewers goodbye!”

“Bye!” The family calls out, blowing kisses out of synch.

Seokjin turns the camera back around to film himself. “See you tomorrow where the Kim Family Summer 2024 will continue!” Seokjin blows a kiss before turning the camera off.

* * *

Kim Family Summer 2024 Day 14: Strawberry Smoothies (June 6, 2024)  
9,156 views                                                                                                      720 likes 199 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin**  
Published on Jun 7, 2024                                                                                                             SUBSCRIBED 59,257

Today we’re making smoothies with the strawberries we picked yesterday! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin &  
Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 9 months

 

672 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	13. Kai & Taehyun's 1st Birthday Party! (August 17, 2024)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups turned 1 a few days ago, and now we’re finally getting to have their party! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short update, but since it's been 2 months since I updated (thanks to me still trying to adjust to a new writing schedule outside of my 40 hours a week work schedule) I've been feeling guilty and wanted to give you guys something. So I hope you enjoy this super tiny, possibly very shitty chapter!

Seokjin smiles at the camera as he turns it on. “Welcome, everyone, to Kai and Taehyun’s 1st birthday party!” Seokjin then turns the camera around and pans it over their living room and dining room, which are decorated according to the pirate/mermaid theme he and Namjoon had picked out. “Guests should be here soon!”

A montage of moments from the party plays. The pups playing with their cousins and friends, Taehyun and Kai crawling around their new toys, family members and friends giving the twins their best wishes, and finally the twins eating their smash cake.

At the end of the day, Namjoon and Seokjin lay exhausted in their bed. “At least this is the last 1st birthday we’ll ever have to plan.” Seokjin states.

“Yeah, but we have to start planning that ‘art’ party Jungkook wants for his birthday.” Namjoon points out.

Seokjin waves him off. “All we have to do is set out a bunch of paint and easels and let the pups enjoy themselves, that’s easy.”

Namjoon chuckles at his mate. “If you say so~” He then kisses the omega on the cheek as Seokjin tells the camera bye.

* * *

Kai & Taehyun’s 1st Birthday Party! (August 17th, 2024)  
8,548 views                                                                                                    1820 likes 198 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin  
**Published on Aug 18, 2024                                                                                                         SUBSCRIBED 63,217

The pups turned 1 a few days ago, and now we’re finally getting to have their party! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin  
& Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 1

 

818 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	14. A Day in the Life of the Kim Family (August 26, 2024)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, here is a summary/montage of what a typical day looks like in our household! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 1 (12 months)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a really long one to counteract the short update you got last!
> 
> The majority of this chapter is italicized because it's supposed to be a voice over while a montage of clips throughout their day play. So just imagine them doing all the things Seokjin describes as he's talking.
> 
> The times are supposed to the subtitles he adds to let the viewers know when time has passed and such
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Seokjin is sitting at his writing desk when he starts the video. “Good morning everyone, it is currently 5:30 in the morning and I’m having my daily ‘why did I think having ten pups was a good idea’ mental breakdown.” He gives the camera a smile before continuing. “So, today marks the start of the third week of the school year, Yoongi started middle school this year, and Jungkook started kindergarten. A lot of you have asked what our daily routine looks like now with getting the older pups ready for school, what I do with the younger pups during the day, and our afternoons and evening times, so today is just gonna be a little montage summary video of a typical day in the Kim household.”

**_5:00_ **

_Our alarm goes off at 5:00 each morning, and Namjoon and I spend the first five minutes cuddling. Then I go to take a shower while he usually falls back asleep. After I finish my shower, I wake him up again and his dork ass does his daily reading of whatever book he’s currently hooked on while I get dressed for the day. Then he goes to do any last-minute grading or prepping while I come in here to get some writing done._

_After I finish my writing, I head to start a load of laundry so that I don’t procrastinate and never get any done. Then I make myself some tea and Namjoon some coffee, because I don’t trust him with our Keurig after he broke the last one. He finishes his morning prep and joins me for some more alone time before we have to start getting the pups up for school._

**_6:00_ **

_I start getting Yoongi up at 6:00 while Namjoon checks his emails and does whatever else he does. We’ve always struggled the most with getting Yoongi up in the morning, so this year we started giving him a little incentive. He gets a 15 minute flex time after I go in to wake him up before he absolutely has to be in the shower, and yes I have dragged him out of bed and thrown him in the shower half asleep before because he wasn’t up yet, and if he gets up before that 15 minutes is over, then he gets to play a game on the iPad or computer until his shower time. It’s definitely worked, he’s almost always up within five minutes of me waking him._

_When Yoongi goes to shower, I wake up Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook and make sure they’re out of bed before going to start on breakfast. On Mondays, since no one likes Mondays, I always try to make a really fun meal that will get everyone excited or happy to be up. Like today, we’re having chocolate waffles._

_While I make breakfast, Namjoon takes over making sure the boys are actually getting ready and not falling back asleep before going to take a shower himself when Yoongi gets out, at which point Yoongi kind of corrals his brothers and helps them to get ready._

_I always have breakfast on the table by 6:45, and most of the time all of the pups are ready to eat within ten minutes of it being ready. Namjoon usually comes a bit later to eat._

**_7:00_ **

_Taehyun and Kai wake up at 7:00 on the dot every single morning. We are on a weaning schedule, but at the moment I am still breastfeeding them, so Namjoon once again takes over making sure the older pups are getting ready while I tend to them._

_After their nursing session, I usually feed them some fruit for breakfast, and then we give Dada and big brothers their goodbye kisses as they leave for school and work. Once their gone, I get Taehyun and Kai dressed for the day and we have Daddy & Pup bonding time until Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu wake up._

**_8:00_ **

_Taehyun and Kai get to play either in their bouncy chairs or on their play mats in the kitchen while I give the other pups breakfast. If we have leftovers from our family breakfast, then I just reheat them and let them eat that, but today, there weren’t any waffles left, so they got to pick what to eat and they all chose apple cinnamon oatmeal._

_Once we’re cleaned up from breakfast, we head to the family room where all of our toys are now stored since we finally finished moving all of the pups around, extended that wall, and added doors in to make two separate bedrooms for Taehyung, Jungkook, Yeonjun, and Soobin. Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu usually play off on their own on one side of the room, unless one or more of them are in a clingy or needy mood, and I use this time to have more bonding time with Taehyun and Kai._

_When the older pups were in preschool, I talked to their teacher a lot about what to do at home with the younger siblings to make sure they were developmentally ready for school, especially because it took Yoongi a long time to develop the social skills to interact with and play with his classmates and make friends. So, I use this bonding time, and other bonding times, to do activities specifically geared towards Tae and Kai’s development, specifically social-emotional development during this time. With this, I do things with them like look in a mirror and talking about what they look like, reading books about emotions and how to handle them, even just rolling a ball to them or sharing toys with their older brothers. Anything to start that foundation for social-emotional skills._

**_9:00_ **

_At 9:00, I leave Tae and Kai to play by themselves so I can help the older three get ready for the day. Then I set the twins up with their midmorning snack to keep them occupied while I start some of our learning activities with Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu. In the past, I would do activities based on whatever their older brothers were learning in preschool, to try to keep some consistency. However, this year, we don’t have a pup in preschool because Yeonjun is still too young, so I’ve instead been using Pinterest and stuff to come up with a kind of ‘curriculum’ schedule to do with them._

_Like this week, we’re learning about the parts of our body, so we’re doing things like the Hokey Pokey, matching pictures of body parts, and making a face out of a paper plate. I always save the art activity, in this case, the paper plate face, for last so that I can get some gross motor bonding time in with Tae and Kai while the other pups are busy._

**_10:00_ **

_I try to get us out of the house and into the car by 10:00 for our daily outing. On Mondays, we go grocery shopping for the week. Our local store has a little shelf right when you walk in with apples, oranges, and bananas that you can take for free for your kids to snack on while you’re shopping, so I don’t have to worry about preparing a morning snack for Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu on Mondays. Tae & Kai almost always fall asleep in the car and sleep for about an hour and a half._

_After we go shopping, we drop the food back off at home before walking around the neighborhood, or just playing in our backyard if the pups would rather do that, until Kai and Taehyun wake up. When they wake up, we go back home, and I feed them lunch and nurse them again while the older pups play._

**_12:00_ **

_The older pups have lunch at exactly noon everyday while Tae and Kai play in their chairs or on their mats. After they eat, I read all five of them a story, then the older three go to their rooms for a nap. Yeonjun has decided to give up his nap for the most part within the past few weeks, so with him I call it ‘rest time’ and the rule is that he can have a book or a quiet toy, but he’s not allowed to get out of bed. Sometimes, if we’ve had a very exciting day, then he will fall asleep for at least an hour, but most days he just plays quietly on his bed until I tell him it’s time to get up. Soobin and Beomgyu can sleep any where between two to three hours depending on what kind of day we had._

_While they’re napping or resting, I play quietly with Tae and Kai, sometimes give them a snack on days that they’re particularly hungry. They usually go down for their second nap about an hour after their brothers. Then I have an hour or two, depending on when Soobin and/or Beomgyu wake up, to finish up any writing or do housework. I always get Yeonjun up between 3:00 and 3:30 for snack and some stories. I read books until all three are up, then we go outside to wait for Dada and older brothers to get home._

**_4:00_ **

_They usually get home around 4:00 or a little before, at which point Namjoon goes on pup duty so I can get some bonding time in with the older ones. They put their things away in their rooms and start on their homework, which I always help them with. Once they’ve finished any homework they have, we talk about each other’s days and spend time together until time for me to start on dinner._

**_6:00_ **

_I try to have dinner on the table by 6:00, except for on Fridays when we eat pizza in the family room while we watch a movie, and we all eat together as a family. After dinner is when we start our bedtime routines. Yoongi is in charge of making his own lunch for school now, so he does that while I clean up from dinner and make his brother’s lunches. Most of the time he’ll help me._

_Namjoon is in charge of bathing the pups, so while Yoongi and I are in the kitchen, Namjoon bathes Taehyun and Kai. Once they’re squeaky clean, he hands them over to me so I can nurse them and start their bedtime routine while he bathes Jungkook._

_Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung all take showers as opposed to baths. While they shower, Yoongi gets an hour of screen time, given that he’s finished all his homework and done all of his chores, and the other pups get to join him while they wait for their turn to shower or after they have showered. He usually spends his screen time watching an episode or two of something on Netflix. Namjoon gets Jungkook dressed for bed and, if Jungkook has a good daily report from school and hasn’t been mean to his brothers, he gets to have a small amount of screen time too._

**_8:00_ **

_Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook have a bedtime of 8:15, but they have to be in bed with a book half an hour before their bedtime so they can calm down. Yoongi has the same rule, but his bedtime is at 8:45, so he gets to finish his hour of screen time while the younger boys go to their rooms. Namjoon and I take turns giving Yeonjun, Soobin, and Beomgyu their baths (the twins first then Yeonjun). Whoever’s not in charge of a bath at the time is reading a story to one of the pups._

**_9:00_ **

_All of the pups are asleep by 9:00, at which point it becomes Namjoon and Seokjin time. Sometimes we watch a movie, sometimes we finish up any leftover housework, sometimes we read or work silently by each other, other times we participate in fun but not appropriate to talk about activities. Regardless of what we do, we have a standing rule that no matter how tired we are, we’re not allowed to go to sleep unless we’ve had at least an hour of just us time. That’s probably why our relationship is so strong even after ten pups._

* * *

 

A Day in the Life of the Kim Family (August 26, 2024)  
10,278 views                                                                                                 2720 likes 191 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin**  
Published on Aug 27, 2024                                                                                                         SUBSCRIBED 63,469

As requested, here is a summary/montage of what a typical day looks like in our household! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok –  
9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 5, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyun & Kai – 1 (12 months)

 

827 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment


	15. Happy 30th Birthday Namjoon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s unusual to upload two videos in one day, but I wanted to share this very sweet video of us surprising Namjoon for his birthday! The video we filmed yesterday will be up later! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung – 7, Jungkook – 6, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyung & Kai – 12 months

“Hello, everyone~” Seokjin whispers to the camera that is propped on the kitchen counter, showing him and all ten pups in the room. “As you can see, I have woken everyone up early because it’s Namjoon’s birthday, and we’re going to make him a special birthday breakfast. Are you guys ready?” He asks, looking at his pups.

“Yeah~” They all cheer in whispers, Jimin bouncing with excitement.

“Okay, we’re going to make glazed funfetti muffins.” Seokjin goes through the ingredients and gives every pup that is able a task to do, and before you know it, the muffins are ready, and the pups are carrying them to the master bedroom.

Seokjin counts off quietly before pushing the bedroom door open, Namjoon jumping awake when the large family begins to sing happy birthday. While they sing, Jimin sets his plate of muffins on the bedside table and climbs on the bed, laying on top of his dad for the morning scenting ritual.

“Happy birthday, baby!” Seokjin exclaims after the song is over, leaning over Jimin so he can kiss his mate on the lips.

“Thank you~” Namjoon hugs each of his pups tightly, giving his mate another kiss before tending to his oldest omega son. The video ends shortly after the family begins to enjoy the special birthday breakfast.

* * *

Happy 30th Birthday Namjoon!  
7259 views                                                                                                     1220 likes 197 dislikes SHARE SAVE …

 **The Daily Life of Namjin**  
Published on Sep 12, 2024                                                                                                           SUBSCRIBED 63,901

I know it’s unusual to upload two videos in one day, but I wanted to share this very sweet video of us surprising  
Namjoon for his birthday! The video we filmed yesterday will be up later! Yoongi – 10, Hoseok – 9, Jimin & Taehyung  
– 7, Jungkook – 6, Yeonjun – 3, Soobin & Beomgyu – 2, Taehyung & Kai – 12 months

 

912 Comments SORT BY

Add a public comment

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and interact with me on twitter @7pabosandafan! <3


End file.
